Kisses For Amanda
by Starquilter57
Summary: Spock, Nyota, and Azizi have a visit with family and friends in San Francisco. The Battle of Vulcan and the Genocide are commemorated, and the ghost of Amanda Grayson makes an appearance.


I don't own Star Trek nor do I make any profit from the stories. I send kisses out to all of you!

**Kisses For Amanda**

Nyota quickly made her way through the now dispersing crowd. The outdoor auditorium at Starfleet Command Headquarters was completely filled. Once again they had observed the annual commemoration of the battle of Vulcan, this time being the forth anniversary of that event.

"What a relief that's over! At least it's over for me. Spock and our captain may be tied up for some time with a post-mission briefing. Was Azizi a good boy for you?"

Nyota smiled as she retrieved her infant son Azizi from Esther. The older woman was the mother-in-law of Sirin, Spock's cousin. Sirin and his Human wife, Dr. Rachel Silverstein were also in the audience somewhere. Esther slipped the diaper bag from her own shoulder to Nyota's.

"He was as good as gold! However, I'm glad you're here to take him. I've got to get back home and put lunch on. You'll be joining us, right?"

"As soon as I can, Esther. Sarek is still up near the podium. He hasn't met his new grandson yet. Then Spock and I are planning to visit Amanda's memorial."

"Okay, I'll see you kids later."

As Esther left her, Sarek purposefully strode toward Nyota, ignoring assorted journalists who wanted to interview him. He was a Vulcan on a mission, wanting to see his _sa-fu-al_ for the first time. He had almost reached his goal, only to be cut off again by another persistent reporter.

"I have no comment" Sarek nearly snarled.

Nyota motioned to him to follow her to the Academy Campus and a quiet bench under a tree. They sat down together and exchanged formal greetings.

"_T'nar pak sorat y'rani, sa-mekh."_

"_T'nar jaral, ko-fu."_

"Spock is in a meeting and will be for some time. I know he would have wanted to have been the one to introduce you to Azizi." Nyota smiled at her father-in-law and turned the baby so that Sarek could see his little face.

"It matters not, Nyota. Spock will formally present your son to the clan at Sirin's home later today. Now, if I may, I should like to hold my grandson."

"Of course you may."

Sarek reached over and gently took the baby, who stared at him with wide eyes. Nyota rubbed her arm, still healing from her encounter with the Travelers. Sarek noticed it and was concerned.

"_Ko-fu_, are you injured?"

"I am healing, just sore. _ Sa-mekh_, would you do me a favor? The antibiotics I am taking would be transferred to Azizi in my milk, so he's getting formula for the next several days. He'll take the bottle from anyone but me. Obviously he knows Mama has the good stuff and is holding out on him."

"I would be honored, _ko-fu_."

Sarek took the formula and fed his grandson like the experienced father that he was. Azizi drank his midmorning snack greedily, and then rewarded his _samekh-al_ with a loud belch. Thankfully, Nyota had provided Sarek with a cloth to cover his shoulder.

Satisfied that Azizi and his grandfather were getting along well, Nyota snapped their image and sent it to Spock's comm unit. Believing his daughter-in-law to be momentarily distracted, Sarek brushed the top of the little one's head with his lips and then whispered.

"A kiss from your grandmother Amanda. She would cover you with them if she were here."

Finally free of their duties for the day, the young family made their way to the Memorial Garden of Temple Beth Israel. Spock carried his _ka'athyra_ as he walked beside Nyota, who pushed little Azizi in his stroller. It had been a year and a half since they'd first seen these memorials, four years since the Battle of Vulcan and the Genocide.

They paused a moment to read and to reflect.

A large black, marble slab stood in the middle of the garden. It bore the inscription :

"Dedicated To The Memory Of The Children Of Israel Who Were Slain In The Battle Of Vulcan."

There were three hundred and seventy-eight names on the memorial, many of whom had been Spock's students. Nyota had tutored some of these.

In a quiet corner of the garden, a collection of miniature rose bushes surrounded an inscribed stone. Spock read the words aloud.

"Dedicated To The Memory Of Amanda Grayson, Beloved Wife of S'chn T'gai Sarek, Mother of Spock, Teacher And Philanthropist."

Then Spock sat on the bench in front of the marble slab and removed his _ka'athyra_ from its case. Nyota sat next to him. After checking his instrument for proper tuning, Spock began to play the the old tune, alternatively known as "Eternal Father" or the "Armed Forces Hymn." He played it through once before Nyota joined him in singing the verse.

"_**Almighty ruler of the all,**_

_**Whose power extends to great and small,**_

_**Who guides the stars with steadfast law,**_

_**Whose least creation fills with awe-**_

_**Oh grant Thy Mercy and Thy grace,**_

_**To those who venture into space." ****_

"Spock and Nyota, that was just beautiful! Thank you, children." Rabbi Goldie wiped her eyes as she spoke, then smiled down at the baby in the stroller, who was wearing a blue cap and sweater.

"Who is this _eyfel yingl_? He is _sheyn eyns_!"

Spock stood proudly behind the stroller.

"This is our son, S'chn T'Gai Azizi Solkar _cha_ Spohk."

Rabbi Goldie bent down and gave the little one a blessing, followed by two kisses.

"The first one is from me," she whispered. "The second is for your _bubby_, Amanda. She would have loved you a lot."

Spock, Nyota, and Azizi reached Sirin and Rachel's home just before lunch was to be served. Spock used his door code to gain admittance to the dwelling. However, the dining room was empty.

Though it was late spring in San Francisco, its was too cold for Vulcans to enjoy dining al fresco. Instead, a vegetarian feast had been set out in the sun room, which was packed with family. Sirin and Rachel's four children were there, along with Esther. Sarek came, bringing his bondmate T'Sela and infant daughter T'Shana, who had missed the memorial observation due to the baby's teething.

Elders T'Pau and Tauril were also present, along with their two adopted children, Saavik and Senar. The older couple had opted out of the memorial, as T'Pau was recuperating from double knee replacement surgery.

Everyone admired the sleeping baby in the infant carrier, and then enjoyed their meal. When they had finished and the dishes were cleared away, T'Pau requested that Spock hand over her newest great-grandchild. She gently took him in her arms.

"Who is this that thou hast brought?"

"I bring S'chn T'Gai Azizi Solkar _cha_ Spohk _cha_ Sarek." Spock bent and whispered in his _ko-mekh-il'_s ear. "I believe thou hadst requested a great-grandchild from space."

"So let it be recorded." said T'Pau as she brushed the little one's cheek and temple as a blessing. Then she whispered to the young parents. "He is _e'tum_, most satisfactory. I believe that he should have several siblings." T'Pau stroked the child's wavy dark hair and thought of Amanda. Though she and her daughter-in-law had often disagreed, T'Pau had grieved over her loss.

Over cups of herbal tea, the ladies visited in the family room. Nyota told as much of her recent adventure as she dared.

"The Enterprise had encountered a race we named the Travelers, small, transparent beings that resemble large soap bubbles. However, these soap bubbles can punch holes in solid metal and Human flesh. One bored through my arm as I tried to lure it away from my child. Azizi sensed my distress and released a stream of psionic energy that stopped the Traveler in mid-air. Spock melded with it and explained that the Enterprise's crew were also sentient beings. He persuaded the Traveler to leave the ship. What had happened next has become classified "Top Secret" by Starfleet command."

"Wow!" exclaimed Rachel, momentarily glad for her planet-side posting at the Academy Medical Center. The others nodded, and then turned their attention to Azizi, who was babbling away, focused on something in the corner. However, there didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary in that area.

Nyota shuddered a bit.

"It freaks me out when he does that. He saw the Traveler in our quarters before I did. Now I have to wonder if there's an invisible, malevolent presence in the room!"

Esther patted her hand .

My _bubby_ used to say that babies have the ability to see spirit beings, as they have just come from the spirit world. He might be talking to an angel! I wouldn't worry, dear."

"You're probably right, Esther." Nyota glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh my, it's getting late. We'd better get Azizi home."

Hugs, kisses, and proper Vulcan farewells were exchanged. Then Spock and Nyota took Azizi to the little house Spock had inherited from his mother.

Sirin and Sarek had collaborated to ensure that the house was ready for occupancy. The kitchen had a fresh coat of paint, a pale yellow that Nyota had requested. A few pieces of furniture that had not been to the couple's taste had been removed and donated to the Beth Israel Hadassah Thrift Store. Basic baby furniture had been purchased and a nursery set up in Amanda's old sewing room. T'Rysa, the domestic assistant from the Vulcan Ambassadorial Residence had stocked the pantry and stasis units.

Nyota smiled as she surveyed her realm.

"Spock, it's still light outside. I'd really love to see the garden. The last time we were here, it was winter."

"Then do so, _ashayam_. I will put our son to bed and spend some time in meditation."

Nyota kissed first Azizi and then Spock on the cheek.

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Yes, at least three times today, in fact. However, there is but one hour and twenty-three point eight seven minutes until sunset."

"Okay, I'm going."

Amanda's garden was beautiful, lovingly maintained by Amanda herself when she was alive and residing in San Francisco. At other times, Sarek had engaged a gardener, Mr. Magano to care for the property when the family was away. Mr. Magano was still on the job.

Nyota looked around, and then sat on a lovely wrought iron bench. She inhaled the fragrances of several species of flowers, none of which she recognized. Spock had said that Amanda's favorites had been lilacs and roses.

It was late May, and the lilacs had already bloomed and fallen to the ground. Many of the rose bushes had buds, but none were currently blooming. Their stay in San Francisco would be brief, and Nyota hoped that some of those buds would open before she left.

Spock spent some time in meditation, needing to settle his thoughts. They had been centered on his mother and his lost planet all day. One last fleeting thought plagued him. The old Vulcan mystics used to say that such intense focus on one individual could actually call forth that person's _katra_, especially if one were to speak the name aloud. Ridiculous and superstitious, thought Spock. Still, he was careful not to speak his mother's name.

Finally he was able to center himself. He heard Nyota come in from the garden. They shared a light meal. Azizi woke briefly for a clean diaper and a bottle, but was tired and soon drifted off to sleep. Nyota tucked him into his crib and made certain the baby monitor was on. Spock would hear their child in the next room, but as tired as she was, Nyota might not.

Fatigued from the stresses of the day and the recently completed mission, they soon retired themselves.

Amanda's spirit was a little restless, as all her loved ones had mentioned her by name on that day. Maybe those old Vulcan mystics had been right.

Amanda was aware that she had died and that she was now a spirit being. However, she had no real sense of elapsed time. When she had gotten over the initial shock of her death, she found the reactions of the Vulcan souls around her amusing. This was especially true of those who had been liberated from their Katric Arks by their planet's destruction. Apparently they had expected to be lost for eternity, should they ever leave their little polycrystalline homes. Becoming free floating spirits was quite a shock to them.

And now Amanda floated, a mist undetected in the early morning San Francisco fog. She enjoyed the sense of freedom, soaring over the Bay, and even under the Golden Gate Bridge.

Her first visit was to the Ambassadorial Residence. All was dark and quiet as Amanda entered the bedroom she used to share with her husband. He lay there asleep on the bed. Though she had not yet gained enough strength to interact with the physical world, Amanda gave Sarek one last sweet kiss on the lips. He stirred but did not wake. She smiled to herself at the sight of his new wife, (a Vulcan!), sleeping next to him. Years of marriage to a Human had left their mark! Amanda brushed the woman's cheek with her lips.

"Thank you for caring for him" she whispered.

Amanda started at a sound and went to investigate. A baby girl slumbered in a crib in Spock's old room. Recognizing something of Sarek in the sleeping child's face, Amanda kissed her soft, dark curls and departed.

She moved on to Sirin's home, to the nephew and family who had become so dear to her during Spock's final year at the Academy. Amanda was not surprised to encounter another spirit in the house. Rachel's father, Saul Silverstein smiled and nodded at her from the corner of the family room.

Amanda moved on, noting how the family had expanded, the house now brimming with children. She kissed each one and pressed on, attracted by the sound of snores.

What a surprise in the guest room! There were two beds and two familiar faces! The first belonged to Tauril, the family's aged solicitor, whose snores she had heard. Elder T'Pau, matriarch of _maat_ S'chn T'gai, and mother of Sarek lay asleep on the bed across the room from him! They must have become bondmates!

Amanda giggled to herself as she gave T'Pau a kiss on the forehead. T'Pau never would have permitted this if she had been awake and aware of Amanda's presence.

"It's hard to believe, but I actually learned to love you, Old Thing!" Amused and satisfied that all was well at Sirin's home, Amanda departed, for she had one last stop to make.

The little cottage was much as she remembered it. Her garden had been well tended. There were buds on her rose bushes, but the lilacs had already come and gone. She ventured inside through the kitchen.

A few changes had been made. The kitchen was now painted a cheerful pale yellow. The atrocious brown plaid sofa was no longer in the family room. Amanda was pleased to see it gone! Sarek had picked it out himself and refused to replace it when Amanda grew tired of it.

She started to tiptoe upstairs and then caught herself. She was a spirit now, and unless she really made an effort, no one would be able to hear her. A spirit didn't need to tiptoe. A spirit could fly. And so, she did, into the master bedroom.

He looked so peaceful, lying on the bed with the covers pulled up nearly to his chin. Her son Spock really was a handsome young man. She kissed his forehead and moved to the other side of the bed, to gaze upon the young woman there. Nyota Uhura! So, Spock really had fallen for his teaching assistant. Nyota shifted in her sleep and laid her left hand across her stomach. Amanda saw something shiny and realized that Nyota was wearing Amanda's own emerald engagement ring and a plain gold band.

"Good work, my son!"

Amanda kissed her daughter-in-law . "Take good care of my boy!"

As she prepared to leave, something else caught her eye. An infant's toy lay on the bedroom floor.

She had to know! First she went to Spock's old room and then to her sewing room. The lilac wall paper was still there, but now the room held a crib, changing table, and dresser.

Amanda hurried over to the crib and beheld the most beautiful child in the universe! Well, maybe the second most beautiful. Little eyes popped open and the baby began to coo.

"Hello, little one. I'm your grandma Amanda. I'd know you anywhere. You have your daddy's eyes and ears, and your mama's nose and chin! You'll be a heartbreaker someday. I have to go now, but I'll look in on you again some time. I love you."

Then Amanda took her leave, down the stairs, past the kitchen and out the back door, and finally through the garden. Once again she became a mist in the San Francisco fog.

Spock awoke with a start. He had dreamed of his mother. She was happy and at peace. She had visited him and given her blessing. He shook himself, his ears finally registering the sounds from Azizi's room. At first he thought he had someone speaking. However, it was just his son, not in distress, merely cooing happily.

Spock got up to check any way, and was soon joined by Nyota.

"He seems happy enough, Spock. Let's just leave him be and see if he goes back to sleep."

"Agreed." Spock put his arm around Nyota as they walked back to their bed.

"By the way, I just had the strangest dream. Your mother came to visit and kissed me on the cheek."

"Fascinating. I also experienced such a dream."

Nyota stretched out on the bed.

"That's kind of weird. Maybe it's because we've been thinking of her all day. Oh well, I need to get back to sleep."

Nyota smiled and sipped her tea, watching her husband bathe Azizi in the kitchen sink. As he touched the little one's face, Spock's brows drew together in a puzzled expression.

"Spock, What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, precisely. You are aware that our son is a strong telepath, are you not?"

Nyota gently patted her arm, still tender from the Traveler's attack.

"Oh, yes, I'm aware. If not for Azizi's defense of me, I might not be here. What did he share with you?"

"An image of my mother."

Spock lifted the baby and wrapped him in a towel. He carried him over to Nyota who finished drying him and then dressed him.

"Is that so strange? I mean we both dreamed of her last night. Maybe he picked up on our dreams through the parental bond."

Spock sat at the table and took of sip of his own tea, while reviewing Azizi's vision of Amanda. It varied from what Spock had experienced himself and from the dream Nyota had. Finally, he spoke.

"I do not think so. This was different. The words my mother spoke to him were not the same as those she shared with us. I am uncertain as to what to make of this. I have never believed in ghosts, angels, or spirits. However, since joining Starfleet I have observed many things that I had never thought possible."

Nyota kissed him on the cheek and then handed him Azizi, now completely dressed.

"Maybe some things were meant to remain a mystery, Spock. Perhaps we just have to accept them on faith. Come on, let's go see this garden in the morning light."

As Nyota opened the kitchen door, she noticed that the garden's scent had changed from the previous night. To her left, a rose bush with pink and yellow blooms was now in full flower. The lovely fragrance was nearly overwhelming. The evening before, they had been tightly closed buds, with not a trace of petal showing.

Nyota glanced at Spock.

"Those are peace roses, my mother's favorite."

They walked to the bench and sat down, where Nyota caught another scent. French lilac! This was one of Nyota's favorite perfumes.

She looked around. By the garden wall, a single stem of deep purple lilacs stood alone on a bush. All the other blooms had faded and fallen, now brown and dried up on the ground.

Nyota rushed over to it.

"Spock, I would swear that there were no lilacs on this bush yesterday evening."

He looked at the bush and then at his wife.

"Perhaps a bit of faith is in order, after all."

Author's Notes:

**Robert A. Heinlein (1947) as part of his short story "Ordeal in Space"-His words are superior to the official verse for astronauts that you find in an Armed Forces Hymnal

**Vulcan vocabulary from the Vulcan Language Dictionary**:

_T'nar pak sorat y'rani _(Formal Vulcan greeting)

"_T'nar jaral, ko-fu _(Formal response to greeting)

Sa-mekh (Father)

Kofu (Daughter)

cha (Son of)

e'tum (Beautiful, having qualities that delight the senses)

Sa-mekh-al (Grandfather)

Komekh-il (Grandmother)

ashayam (Beloved)

**Yiddish Words: **

eyfel yingl (Yiddish for baby boy)

sheyn eyns (Yiddish for a cute one)

bubby (Yiddish for grandmother)

**I wanted to write a Memorial Day story that ended on a positive note. How did I do?**


End file.
